¿Quién es el más sexy?
by Xeidiz
Summary: Tú eliges: Sev-Ron-Remsie-Harry-Neville-Draco-Jamsie-Siri-Lucius-Voldy-Dean-Dobby-Viktor-Gilderoy-y muchos más! TODOS PERMITIDOS. Solo entra y déjame un ReVieW contandome porqué. [TERMINADO] [recuerda, aún así puedes mandarme un ReVieW ]
1. Default Chapter

__

Disclaimer: Bueno, lamento admitir que ninguno de los personajes son míos… T_T, son de Rowling, y aunque yo quiera y llore y llore… los personajes no serán míos. Bien, tendré que conformarme con soñar con ellos… ^.^

_*~ ~¿Quién es el más sexy? ~~*_

Bueno, bienvenidos a todos los que se han decidido por leer esto, y 'concursar' en ésta loka idea que se me ocurrió mientras estaba tumbada en mi cama (sin poder dormir, tengo insomnio crónico.. o), a eso de la medianoche … ^^

Bien, esto es bastante simple (es decir..tienes que entenderlo, si no lo entiendes, pues eres un(a) cabeza de chorlito…[jaja .. no tomen en cuenta mis lokos desvaríos…] =P). 

Tienes en tus manos [o en tus ojos], la pregunta del millón: _¿Quién es el más sexy? _Obviamente, y para aclarar, la pregunta es: _¿Quién es el más sexy de Hogwarts, o, mejor dicho, quién es el más sexy de todos los machos que han aparecido en HP?_

Pues, eres TÚ, querido lector o lectora ^^, que tiene en sus manos la respuesta. Esto es facilismo, y acá tienes los pasos a seguir para concursar en esto:

Primero: Después de haber leído todo esto, tu simplemente apretas el botoncito lila-azul [del color k kieras verlo] k dice 'Go' [para los iletrados, o para los k no saben ingles, 'Ir']. 

Segundo: Pues bien, allí me dejas un ReVieW diciéndome cuál crees tú que es el personaje más sexy de toda la saga de HP (están permitidos TODOS, TODOS, incluso alguno que a mí se me haya olvidado poner en el summary o_O). Simplemente para que hagas memoria más o menos de todos los machos que puedes poner, aki hay unos cuantos: 

__

Sevvie-Dobby-Ron-Remsie-Harry-Siri-Neville-Draco-Jamsie-Dean-Lucius-Crabbe-Voldy-Goyle-McNair-Zabini (aunque en algunos fics aparece como mujer, en otros como hombre, y en otros como gay …o_O, pero en fin)-Ludo-Fred-Percy-Arthur-Dudley-Vernon-Flitwik-Gilderoy-Karkaroff-Viktor-Crouch (hijo o padre, da lo mismo…^^)-y miles más. 

Obviamente, seguiría nombrando más machos, pero como se han dado cuenta… son miles!!!! O_O, así k simplemente si se me olvidó poner el k tu crees k es el más sexy, no importa… jeje.. tu solamente mandame un ReVieW diciendome cual crees k es el mas sexy de todos… ^^

Tercero (y lo más importante..): Tienes que darme al menos una razon por la que tu crees que tu opcion es la mas sexy. [Premio a la razon más **original**]

Cuarto: ¿Cuál es el premio? Pues bien…jeje… al principio habia pensado en simplemente dejarlo como 'premio sorpresa', pero, para animarlos un pokito mas a participar n______n, he decidido decir cual es el Big Premio …. ^o^…

El ganador o la ganadora recibirá (a parte de mis felicitaciones ^^U), un premio k consiste en k yo crearé un fic, basado en la persona k el ganador ha pensado k es el más sexy...

Pongamos un ejemplo: yo pienso k el mas sexy de todos los tiempos es Draco Malfoy …ese tipo me trastorna las hormonas o ..pero de una forma positiva…^^….

Jeje… ahora… si el ganador piensa k Siri-boy es la cosita mas tierna y sexy [lo k tampoco esta muy lejos de la realidad..^.^], y las razones k me ha dado han sido las mejores, las mas convincentes, las mas **originales**, pues bien… en premio, yo haré un fic enteramente dedicado a Siri-boy, un fic **sobre **siri-boy, y en el k resaltaré sus divinas cualidades… k trastornan a cualkier mortal ^o^… jeje

Espero k hayan entendido.. y no los halla confundido con mis lokos desvarios =P

Espero su ReVieW…. Y …. Pongan motivos originales!!

Un besito grandote

Xeidiz

***Miembro de la Honorable Orden Siriusana***

****

[…El Volverá…]


	2. La Premiación

__

Disclaimer: Repito, los personajes aquí aparecidos definitivamente no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Rowling, a la Warner y que se yo otras compañias…o

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Xeidiz

Presenta en exclusiva (^^):

****

'La premiación oficial del súper concurso _¿Quién es el más sexy?_'

Con la participación de:

****

Shura

Luna-Wood

Lorien Lupin

Malale

Maika

Lolit

Agus

Francys

Lucy

Joyce Granger

Medora Black

Nury

Madame Yo

Diego Eagle

Zelshamada

Violet Black

Ross Malfoy

Star Ariala

Laura Weasley

Luadica

Se aprovecha de agradecer a todos los participantes en dicho concurso, mil gracias por sus ReVieWs y entusiasmo ^^U

[Se abre el telón. En el escenario aparece una mujer hermosamente vestida ^^, un amor de persona n____n (tengo la autoestima baja, aunke no me crean.. jeje XDD). En sus manos lleva un micrófono, y con él le da una amable bienvenida a todos los participantes del concurso. 

//Tómese como que dicha persona, la presentadora oficial del concurso _¿Quién es el más sexy?_ , soy yo//

"_Estimados cabelleros y señoras (niñitos y niñitas, abuelitos y ancianitas ^^), damos por finalizado el plazo para votar por el hombre más sexy de todo Hogwarts (quien ésta humilde mujer piensa que es Draco, ni más ni menos). Ahora procederemos a revelar al ganador de éste concurso, a la persona que más sabia y originalmente expresó su opinión. =P_

Antes que nada, agradezco infinitamente su colaboración en este concurso, su entusiasmo en sus ReVieWs, a todos, muuchas gracias, muchos besitos, y los quiero mucho. ¿Qué sería una animadora oficial (es decir, una escritora), sin sus concursantes (es decir, sus lectores)? ^^

Por eso, mil gracias por haber participado en éste concurso. A las lindas personitas que concursaron, aqui van sus respuestas:

**** __ ****

Shura: ^^, pues la verdad es k nunka habia pensado en la posibilidad de k sevvie-pooh pudiera llegar a ser taaan sexy como me lo planteas o_O, keridisima shura…jaja, mil gracias por tu review, tus respuestas eran bastante extensas y originales, por lo k te has ganado bastantes puntos. Con respecto a tus razones, pues bien, tienes toda la razon.. debo admitir k sevvie-pooh es mucho mas sexy de lo k me lo imaginaba ¬¬… [no te preocupes drakin, aun tienes mi corazoncito enterito pa' ti solito..n__n] Me encantó la forma en k escribiste el ReVieW, me gustó ese de k a cada razon le pusieras alguna explicación.. eso te da más puntitos ^^ [Xeidiz sonriendo y orgullosa de Shurita]… pues tienes razon, sev es TODO UN SEX SYMBOL!!!! ^-^… pero, ojo, no creo k se le iguale a mi drakin… jejeje n______________n

****

Luna-wood: Bueno, me halaga k te guste mi idea ^^ [Xeidiz sonrojadita..], y……. TE APOYO COMPLETAMENTE!! DRAKIN ES EL MAS SEXY Y SEGUIRA SIENDOLO POR SIEMPRE!!! XDDDDD!!!! …., bueno, bueno, no me tiren tomates.. ¬¬… ya me calmé ..^^, sabes lunita, concuerdo completamente contigo: 'cuando escucho su nombre me transformo, mis hormonas reaccionan y entro en un estado de coma', exactamente como tú lo escribiste… porque nunca habrá nadie tan perfecto como Draco Malfoy.. ^^U.. me encantó tu ReVieW… *-*

****

Lorien Lupin: ¡¡hola coleguita!! [somos miembros de la Honorable Orden Siriusana, pues..^^].. gracias por lo de genial, la genial eres tú =D.. pues, tambien tienes razon, remusin es super sexy.. jaja, y asi mismo como tu lo mencionaste, tiene su lado salvaje más .. 'a flor de piel'… jeje ^_~..arriba los licantropos!! (jaja.. perdona por ocupar tus frases, pero es k concuerdan con mi pensar ^^)… jeje.. besitos!

****

Malale: o_O … k keres k te diga?? … tengo k admitirlo, tú review me encantó, es decir, todos los reviews eran bonitos n____n (no se pongan celositos.. los tomates me están manchando el vestidito!! o), pero el tuyo de verdad me encantó, y eso porque tu diste mas de mil y un razones por la que todos deberiamos creer k es Ronnie el mas sexy de todos.. jaja, tambien me convenciste [creo k todos me convencieron..¬¬, pero, arriba mi lindo y adorado Sly!! ^^], y por eso tu review es uno de los mejores, sino el mejor… ^^U…y, pues, tienes razon: yo tampoko me como el coco.. jeje XDD. Ahora… lamento mucho decirte que de todo tu review, la unika parte k me desilusiono mucho mucho ¬¬ …fue la forma en k trataste a mi drakito.. T_T… mujer, kasi me pongo a llorar!! =(.. en fin, es tu opinion y no te la rebatiré ^^, pero, vaya.. tienes k pensarlo un pokitito mejor: ¿draco, 'un afeminado cobarde xenofobo y misógeno'?.. O.O… pues… jaja… trataste a mi pobre drakin muy muy mal… , el pobre se sintio con pena.. ¬¬…pero te perdono, porque gracias a que se sintió con pena acudió a mi ^^, y me pidió k lo consolara…. n________n, asi k.. estan todos tus pecados absueltos!!!! [..nada pierdo con soñar, pos no? ¬¬..], no te preocupes, k tampoko estoy totalmente en contra de tu opinion [..en secreto, es tu opinion la k me pareció mas original..^^], pues ronnicito tambien me parece super tierno.. y… tienes razon..¡¡hasta volvemort sabe k el pobre ama a hermi!! [..lastima k hermi tenga k kedarse con drakin, porque así lo he dispuesto yo ^^] .. jaja, en fin pos.. me encantó tu ReVieW! ^^U.. [..tendremos k combatir el insomnio juntas, te parece?..**este insomnio no me deja dormir!!! o… jaja.., pero por lo menos es en mis tiempos de insomnio donde se me ocurren estos disparates, k tienen aceptacion por gente linda como tu y como todos los demas.. ^^**, pues parece k las dos sufrimos de tan terrible problema!!]

****

Maika: jiji..con k el lobito te ha seducido??.. no te preocupes, a mi tambien [pero no con tanta intensidad como el Sly ese k no me deja dormir..!!].., bueno jeje tu ReVieW es cortiito, pero está re mono.. ^^, ademas tienes razon: remsie es genuino, y eso es tiernisimo d su parte *-* 

****

Lolit: ¡¡¡¡drakin!!!! ¡¡¡¡otro voto para mi drakin!!! Ay, k feliz soiiiii n_____n, jajajaajajaja […no!! Tomatazos no!!! o…], jaja.. tienes razon.. esa mirada fria …¡¡¡me tiene atrapada!!!

Y pos, con respecto a tu segundo voto [el-elfo-domestico-adorador-de-Harry-Potter-y-de-los-calcetines-Dobby], tienes razon, el es todo un caballero!, muy servicial, ademas ^^… jeje. Besitos!

****

Agus: ¿Bomboncito Black? ¡¡¡¡tienes todo mi voto!!! Jaja.. ya sabes, pertenezco a la orden Siriusana, por lo tanto, ademas de mis delirios por draki-pooh, tambien repito k deliro por Sirius, mi Diosito Lindo Tierno Precioso Adorable Amable (y otros adjetivos más..) [… NO TIREN TOMATITOS, MIRA K MI VESTIDO ME COSTO MAS DE MIL DOLARES!!!!!!! o…]. Me gustó mucho tu idea de poner frases textuales de los libros de la Rowling [..esa asesina…¡¡¡me las pagarás!!! ¬¬], y, pues, tu ReVieW también está bastante original.. jeje… Besitos a ti tambien!

****

Francys: jeje..^^, creo k pensamos bastante parecido: las dos nos debatimos entre Draco y Sirito, y… pues.. k yo tambien estoy super confundida.. jeje.., pero, como no puedo delirar por mi Diosito (a mi Diosito tengo k adorarlo, no delirar por el), entonces deliro por drakin y adoro a Sirito.. n____n.. y…. Lo sé….. tienes toda la razon ¬¬… ¡¡¡el actor k encarna a Sirito es horrible… HO-RRI-BLE!!!!!! o.., pero k se le va a hacer?? [..perdonen a cualkier fan de Gary Oldman k haya ofendido, no fue mi intencion, pero…. NO NECESITO MAS TOMATES EN MI VESTIDITO DE PRIMERA!!!..]

****

Lucy: tú tambien confundida? Entre remsie-pooh y siri-pooh?? Te entiendo perfectamente amiguita.. ¬¬… ¡¡estos hombres k nos vuelven loka!!! Jaja admiro la cantidad de adjetivos k ocupaste para describir a estos dos niñitos tiernitos.. o_O, y, me gustó muxito tu ReVieW! XDD

****

Joyce Granger:… jaja ^^, Joicita, debo decir k me caiste bien desde el principio, y por varios motivos [..pero no vayan a creer k tienes mi voto comprado por ahí n_____n], primero, porque somos compatriotas: ¡¡¡ARRIBA CHILE MIERDA!!!! .. jaja, perdonen si a alguien le molestó mi patriotismo [..no mas tomatazos!! o..], ..jeje muchas gracias por decir k mi idea esta bkn.. jeje te digo una cosa? Tu review 'taba super super bkn, jaja en serio me encantó, 'tá seko!! Las diez (DIEZ!!) razones k me diste para decir k Voldy es el más sexy..debo decir… me han convencido totalmente! Me gusto mucho tu review, porque has sido una de las mas originales (junto con otros mas..), es decir, cada una de tus razones no eran dichas asi a la rapida, sino k creo k eran aunke sea un pokito pensadas, y.. k mas? Tu review me encantó..creo k consideraré seriamente la posibilidad de delirar en mis noches también por Voldy! ^^ ademas, agrego , me encanta el negro [… y todavia estoi de luto..¬¬.. por mi sirito k se fue de este mundo … T_T..]… y…. ROJO, EL COLOR DEL AMOR!!!.. sus dos ojitos son del color del amor.. ^-^… jaja.. lo siento si me he excedido en halagarte, pero ya ves k tu ReVieW está super lindo..^^

****

Medora Black: ¿Te pongo en un aprieto? ¬¬…perdoname, no era mi intencion n___n, jaja, debo decirte k tus razones estan super bien argumentadas, me gustaron harto...ademas, aunke tenias dos opciones (sevvie-sirius), las argumentaste muy bien =)…. Y…. Pos…..creo k al leer tu review me dieron ganas de ver a Sirito cuando el sale de la ducha!!! 

*O*….!!! […No!!! NO ME TIREN TOMATES DICIENDOME K SOI PERVERTIDA, ES K SIRITO ES UNA RIKURA, K LE VOY A HACER YO??? o…]

****

Nury: jiji….^^…pues, coleguita, tienes toda la razon!! ¡¡¡¡Sirius-soyunperritoadorable-Black es el mas sexy de toooodosss!!!! [junto con mi drakito, eso no lo puedo negar ^.^].., y tienes una razon muy poderosa para argumentarlo: la rubia oxigenada, la asesina de Sirito [..léase, Joanne Kathleen Rowling..], dijo k era MUY sexy, y .. pues.. si ella es la k lo creó [..y la k lo mató o..], pos ella debe saber QUE TAN SEXY es este canino..^^, ademas, como dijiste, es el padrino de Harry..y eso te da puntos ^^U (además, es mi Diosito!!)… jeje.. un besito a ti tambien!

****

Madame Yo: jeje.. eres bastante lacha [léase, bastante suelta en las cuestiones kon los hombres], pues no me has dado ni mas ni menos k ¡¡cuatro machos sexys!!, aunke debo decir k tienes la razon.. yo soy una lacha igual k tu!!!!!!!! ^^. Con lo de remsie, tienes razon: 'esa atracción magnética animal teñida de suavidad', es lo k lo hace así de sexy. Me gusto las palabras k ocupaste, no solo para describir a remsie-pooh, sino tambien a sevvie-pooh.. ahora, tambien me gustaron las razones por las k votaste por drakito y harry [..obviamente me gustaron mas las razones k respaldaban a drakin ^^], pero, en fin.. k tienes toda la razon! *-* 

****

Diego Eagle: jajajajajajajaja…XDD..dieguito tu si k me has hecho reir con tu respuesta!!! [bastante original, debo admitir ^^], jajajaja… bueno, [Xeidiz ha terminado por fin de reírse] un besito pa ti n_n!

****

Zelshamada: ¡¡¡¡otro voto por drakito!!! Jaja… [Xeidiz apuntando a Zelshamada con una cono de papel higiénico]… HAS TENIDO K ADMITIR K EL MAS SEXY ES DRAKY-POOH, LERO LERO!!!!! … jejejeje.. ^^ igual como lo has dicho: su elegancia, su perfección, 'El simple hecho de que siempre sea sarcástico o hiriente, lo hace ser un poco más provocador ¿Te imáginas que te dijera algo hermoso venido del corazón? ¬¬U'… te digo k me llegaste al corazon con esa frase!! ^^U, porque has captado mi pensamiento: 'Además, siempre pareciendo tan perfecto. ^^ Cuando lo que necesita es cariño'… jeje… pos eso es lo mismo k yo pienso *O*, aunke sea cursi ¬¬!

****

Violet Black: jeje.. otra lacha más..^^, únete al club de las que están totalmente locas por el sexo masculino [solo a algunos de sus espécimenes, obviamente]… XDD…, pues, ya somos dos [y tres, cuatro, cinco, hasta cincuenta, si te metes a la Orden Siriusana] las k adoramos a Sirito. Jaja… tu review me parecio muy lindo, una cursiladita de lo mas tierna!! ^^ [..debo admitir k me encanta las cursilerías, pero solo a veces, y solo con los espécimenes indicados del sexo masculino…^^U]

****

Ross Malfoy: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TODA LA RAZON MI NIÑITA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! …^^, drakito, el mas lindo, el mas riko, el mas tierno, el mas adorable, el de 'esos labios sexys y besables, esa cabellera rubia sedosa y acariciable y esos ojos grises que congelan hasta el fuego', ese, ESE MI SLY!, ese es el mas sexy de todos TODOS TODOS!!! [..bueno, debo admitir k sirito está igual k él..*O*]… asi que, ya sabes, me encantó tu review, jeje … tienes toda la razon! [y tengo el mismo dilema k tu lokita..¬¬]

****

Star Ariala: Simplemente, voy a repetir lo que tú escribiste en tu ReVieW, porque es la mismisa verdad: Draco Malfoy es EL MAS SEXY DE TODOS [..jaja..perdonen si los ofendo, pero… NO MAS TOMATITOS!!! o..]: 'Vamos a recapitular, es divino, es decir ese cabello rubio platinado es el sueño de cualquiera, sus ojos grises son sencillamente divinos, es astuto e inteligente, es rico, con estilo y elegante.  
Es sarcastico y con un perverso sentido del humor, a todas en algun momento nos vuelve locas eso a que si?'… pues, he ocupado tu frase porque me encanta lo k has dicho de mi drakin!!! Muy bueno, muy bueno.. besitos!!! ^^

****

Luadica: ^^… jeje.. mi amiguita talkina!! Loka, aprovecho de decirte k te kiero mucho, k no me voi a olvidar nunka de ti.. y ojala algun dia nos podamos volver a ver, ademas me cai' la raja, jaja ademas las dos deliramos por Drakito, no??? Jeje ^^U..bueno, ahora me dedico a responder tu ReVieW.. jeje.., pos, k keri k te diga? Drako es el mas sexy, por todas las razones k tú diste: 'Bien, obvio que Draco Malfoy es el mas sexy... imaginatelo duchandose, pasandose un cuello y mas abajo... (yo iba a decir eso?) Pero la verdadera razón es que lo malo atrae y el es malo... jejjejejejejejeje. Un slythrin (yo soy mitad slytherin... o un poco más)La forma en que insulta y te hace entender que es inalcanzable es obsesiva, tanto que al ser inalcanzable te atrae. Además de que da penita por tener a esos padres... aunque me encanten los mortífagos...', jaja, luadikita (o debo llamarte por tu verdadero nombre? No sé.. me gusta mas luadika..^^), estoi completamente de acuerdo contigo! VIVA DRAKITO-POOH!!!!!!!!!!!!! XDDD

****

Laura Weasley: O_O… obviamente, tú ReVieW es ADORABLE, y lo digo porque eres super super original, ocupaste mil y un argumentos para decir k fred y ronnie son los mas sexies.. y por esto te has ganado muchos muchos puntos ^^, porque me gusto tu review, se nota k lo pensaste [aunke digas k no lo hiciste ¬¬], y pues ha sido uno de los mejores reviews k he recibido n______n.. jeje, en serio, has dado super hartas razones, todas y cada una bien formuladas: FELICITACIONES!!, creo k tienes razon, yo tambien opino k ronnie es la cosita mas tierna k hai [..kiza no es tan sexy como mi drakin, pero es tiernito, y sabes k tengo debilidad por las cursilerias..*-*..] jeje.. pero hubo algo k basicamente no entendí en tu review, y [perdona mi ignorancia ¬¬], es la palabra "repe". ¿que signifika? Jaja.. me dejaste marcando ocupado, pero supongo k signifika algo asi como bonito o sexy, pero en realidad no se me ocurre k puede ser. Espero k me respondas y me digas k es esa palabrita, ok?? ¬¬U .. besitos mil!

[Por fin, Xeidiz se da un respiro. Bosteza largamente. Ha terminado de responder todos los reviews, y sonríe ampliamente. Los ha contado (ella tiene cabecita, aunque muchos piensen que no ¬¬), y son.. ¡¡¡VEINTE!!! Jeje.. sé que no es una cifra descomunal ni gigantesca, pero me alegra, porque veinte personas no es poko ^^, aunke podrian haber sido más ¬¬… pero no importa, me contento con las lindas lindas [preciosas!!] personitas k me mandaron ReVieW, k compartieron conmigo sus desvaríos [igual k yo, amablemente, comparto mis desvaríos con ustedes, mis lindos lectores…^^U], asi que…. **BESITOS MIL A TODOS Y CADA UNO LOS QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA DE MANDARME UN REVIEW Y HACER REALIDAD ÉSTA LOCURA ^^!!**]

[La mujer hermosamente vestida //léase como que soy yo, recuerdan?// toma el micrófono de nuevo. Se ha decidido quien es el ganador (o ganadora) de éste concurso. 

__

"Pues bien, queridísimos lectores, aquí tenemos el resultado de éste concurso. Primero que nada, tengo que agradecer a todos los que mandaron ReVieW, porque todos los reviews eran originales, todos eran bonitos, todos eran tiernos, todos eran preciosos! , todos me encantaron ^^. Ahora bien, yo había pedido reviews originales, que estuvieran bien argumentados, bien estructurados, en fin, un review como Dios manda. La decisión ha sido bastante difícil, pues hubo muchos reviews que destacaron por sobre los demás. Pero, al final de una larga jornada de pensar y pensar (y leer chorrocientas veces cada review), hemos decidido que………

((Vaya más abajo para leer la respuesta))

  


__

"…pues…hum…la respuesta es…es…..**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Laura Weasley!!!!!!!**"

Pos, antes de k me reten y me tiren tomatazos, y me manden virus al email obligándome [con un cono de papel higiénico] a que cambie a la gandora [porque USTEDES kieren ser los ganadores ^^], debo decirles mis razones, las razones por las que elegí a la Laurita Weasley:

1º Ella votó por dos machos (fred y ronnie weasley), pero aún así, aunque tenía mas trabajo (debia argumentar a favor de dos personas), pudo argumentar bien a los dos chicos-sexies, y logró un muy buen review. Dio muchas (y buenas) razones por las que Fred es sexy (y tiernito, cosa que saben, es mi debilidad), y una de las que más me gustó (porque es **realmente **original) es que Fred no tiene prejuicios [..ya sé, ya sé, no me tiren tomatazos, sé k no tener prejuicios no signifika k el tipo sea sexy, pero esa simple razon le dio muchos puntos a Laura porque nadie pensó en una razón tan sencilla, original y esencial como la del prejuicio. Y lo sé bien, porque he vivido en carne propia lo k es el prejuicio **pero esa es otra historia, que algun otro dia tocaremos**]. Ahora, si a alguien aun le parece k esa razon es tonta, k se trague sus palabras [con todo respeto n____n], y k escucha mis siguientes motivos.

2º El review de Laura era largo, bien largo [más o menos era así como yo había pensado que debía ser el review ganador, cuando pensé en la historia ^^], y daba muchas muchas razones para realmente convencerte de que estos chicos Weasley se las traen. 

3º Ella ocupó razones muy muy originales, no solo para defender a Fred, sino también a Ron. A parte de ser originales… ERAN ABUNDANTES! *O*, y eso era prácticamente lo que yo quería leer, como ya mencioné. 

4º Laura ocupó razones sencillas, pero a la vez muy tiernas, muy monas, y muy BASADAS EN LOS LIBROS, pues alguien puede escribir veinte mil razones inventadas por el mismo, pero lo que yo pedía como requisito era ser original, pero obviamente no cosas inventadas, sino cosas que puedan basarse en las historias. Si no fuera así, podríamos decir que Hagrig es todo un sex-symbol, y solo porque se nos ha dado la gana, no creen? n_____n

5º Debo decir que simplemente el ReVieW de Laura llegó a mi corazón. Primero, por la razón de los prejuicios, segundo, porque ella mencionó que Ron siempre se sonrojaba, y eso era muy tierno y sexy: 'se pone colorado con mucha facilidad, cualidad completamente adorable (un chico debe saber expresar sus sentimientos... si te sientes azarado o incómodo, sonrójate. ^_^)', pues bien, en ese caso ella captó lo que yo opino: no hay cosa más sexy que ver a un hombre sonrojadito.. ^^ jaja.. no se rian de mis desvarios, ya les dije k estoi lokita.. pero soi asi! ¬¬U. Tercero, porque ella también mencionó k Ron le temía a las arañitas, cualidad que yo TAMBIÉN COMPARTO! (AFUERA LAS ARAÑAS!! ME DAN TERROR!!! o): 'y tiene FOBIA a las arañas y no lo oculta (ESO ES LO MEJOR! no es precioso?? y adorable? y monísimo? ^^)'.., pues, no sé ustedes, pero creo que Laura tiene toda la razon: ¿no es adorable cuando un chiko no teme ser tierno en frente de los demás? [bueno, sé k drakito no tiene esa cualidad..¬¬… pero aun asi lo amo!! ^^]

En fin, aquí han terminado mis razones. ^^

Espero no haber decepcionado a nadie, me encantaron todos sus reviews, no me cansaré de decir que son los mejores, los quiero mucho, besitos mil a todos, mil abrazos por haber participado y haber sido parte de mis locos desvaríos n________n

__

"Esto ha sido todo por hoy, queridos lectores. Nos encontraremos otra vez en alguna otra loca historia, pero por el mismo canal, con la misma animadora [YO^^], y a la misma hora.."

[La mujer hermosamente vestida da una reverencia, dice adiós con la manito y se retira]

Y aquí se acaba éste concurso… jiji … [debo admitir que me da un poko de penita terminarlo =(, porque, ya saben, muchas más personas podrían haber participado..¬¬.. pero.. muajaja.. se lo han perdido! ^.^]

****

Un besito de nuevo a todos [supongo k les dejé la carita llena de _lipgloss_ con todos los besitos k les di ^^]

****

Xeidiz

**Miembro De la Honorable Orden Siriusana**

****

[Tienes razón, Luadica: Él volverá!]

__

Nota: Laura Weasley, si estás leyendo esto, espero que me dejes un review pronto para que conversemos sobre el premio ^^…jeje..tendrás que decirme mas o menos que tipo de fic kieres, porque ya tendré k cabecearme y saber k otro desvarío voy a escribir!!!

Adios a todos!!!! =)


End file.
